Nina Pierce
by NianTVDDelena
Summary: Nina Pierce is Eric's second progeny and old best friend of Sookie and Tara's. One fateful night brings her back into her friend's life's and she gets back into the Bon Temps society, will her maker approve? Oh and did I mention she's forever 14? Plus what's more she's like a young Warlow!
1. Chapter 1

**Nina Pierce**

_Hi guys this is my first True Blood fanfiction! The description gives you a basic idea od what this story is about and the rest, well you'll just have to read and review to find out! My OC's name is Nina Pierce and she is Eric's second progeny. I'll link my polyvore for her outfits at the bottom of the page. At the moment I haven't quite decided who she looks like but picture light - medium brown hair about chest length, straight, blue eyes, hourglass figure, pale skin, 14. If anyone knows anyone who looks like her PM me. This story starts in 1x04, when Bill takes Sookie to Fangtasia._

_I hope you enjoy my story please review!_

_CHAPTER ONE_

The music was blaring in Fangtasia and I was dancing around sipping my True Blood. I looked over at Eric and saw him smiling at me, I smiled back and bounced on over to him and sat in my chair next to his.

"How's your party?" He asked.

"It's hardly a party Eric, I told you I didn't want one but this is perfect, just a normal night except I don't have to work!" I am forever 14 but it was my 10th year as a vampire today so Eric was letting me of work today.

"Well I'm glad you like it," he said smirking, and as I laughed I was hit with the most delicious smell I had ever smelt on a human. My head whipped towards the door and saw a blonde girl walk in with a vampire. This girl was really familiar she looked like my best friend from before I was turned, Sookie. Pam was talking to them and I tuned in on their conversation.

"Pam this is Sookie, Sookie this is Pam," the brown haired vampire said.

"Oh my God," I whispered, "Sookie." My eyes welled up with tears and Eric gave me a funny look. I got up and ran into Eric's office hoping she didn't see me. Eric had always insisted I break all ties I had to my human life, I can't let Sookie see me!

* * *

I sat in Eric's office for about 15 minutes before I felt Eric summoning me. I took a deep breath poked my head out of the office door and saw Sookie sitting with Eric. He saw my and waved me over. Sookie turned to look and saw me, her jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Holy buttercups, Nina!" She whispered. I walked slowly up to her and Eric not knowing what to do. I reached the chairs and smiled.

"Erm how are you?" I asked her and Sookie threw herself at me hugging me. I hugged back whilst Sookie's vampire friend was begging her to get back. "Oh my god I missed you so much!" I cried into her shoulder. I felt her tense up and let go.

"Nina, Bill we have to get out of here now!" She said urgently

"Sookie," the vampire named Bill warned.

"Nina, Eric the cops are coming, there's going to be a raid," she said. That's not good we have to go now.

"Eric!" I said anxiously, we have to go now! I listened in. "That man in the hat over there is an undercover cop! There's a vampire in the ladies room feeding on a man, we will get in trouble if we are here when the raid starts Eric.

"Police, Police!" human yells came from the door.

"Follow me," Eric said and grabbed my hand moving towards the back. We were out in the back but had to get further away. "I enjoyed meeting you Miss Stcakhouse," Eric said to Sookie as Bill picked her up and ran her away.

"Eric, Sookie, she's someone from Bon Temps my home. She was my best friend, now that she know's I am alive, well sorta alive, can I please go talk to her?" I asked hoping he could feel my desperation through our bond.

"Fine, but you better be back before dawn," he warned.

"Thank you!" I yelled and hugged him and then ran off to Bon Temps.

* * *

I went to her gran's house hoping she still lived there, I could smell her all over it so she probably did, but it looks like I got there first so I went and sat down outside and waited for her.

She finally pulled up with Bill and got out, spotted me, sighed and walked over.

"Hey," I said, "Look you don't have to invite me in. I just want to talk and explain what happened and why I was missing for 10 years."

"OK fine, I'm not going to invite you in until I know I can trust you though," Sookie said and sat down next to me.

"I got turned the day after your 15th birthday slumber party that you had with you, me and Tara." I started to explain, "I was walking late at night, I just needed to gather my thoughts and then Eric came up behind and started draining me. He said to me, 'You smell delicious, I have been watching you for some time now, I like your spark. And that's why you will become like me now.' He then turned me into a vampire, I am his progeny. I was so sad a furious and all I wanted to do was come back home but he wouldn't let me. Now all my family live in Australia and I can't go there so I will never see them again." I said and started crying.

"Hey honey it's OK," Sookie said hugging me.

"Thank you", I breathed, "Anyway eventually I started to enjoy my life again apart from the fact that I am stuck as a bloody 14 year old for the rest of my life, I mean what kind of guy will sleep with a girl who looks like a 14 year old. I can never date anyone because I look to young!" I started to raise my voice, "but anyway tonight was my 10th vampire birthday and I have the best gift ever, the chance to talk to you again and to be your friend again." I said all happy and giddy.

"Can you just clear something up for me please?" Sookie asked and I nodded, "Tonight in the bar you heard that man's thoughts like me didn't you? You knew about the raid you backed me up, how?"

"I'm like you, Sookie, I was when I was human as you know but it stayed with me when I was a vampire as well and I have this weird light thing that sometimes comes out of my hands and hurts Eric and my sister Pam. It's really weird I don't understand it Sookie. But I can't hear other vampires thoughts only humans."

"Wow I can't hear vampires thoughts either!" Sookie said all excited.

Beep Beep, my phone went of in my pocket and I took it out to check it.

"Gah it's nearly dawn, sorry Sook I have to go now, I'll come back tomorrow if I can though," I said annoyed, I hugged then stood up and ran off.

* * *

"Hey Eric! I'm back," I yelled out.

"Good now get in your coffin, we're going to rest now!" Eric yelled from the basement.

"Fine, no need to yell at me," I growled under my breath and got ready for a days rest.

* * *

_So if you can't tell Nina is sort of like Warlow she's a halfing, fairy and vampire. But she is a pure half faerie not like Sookie is. _

_If anyone would also be interested in reading my chapter before I release it and editing it, looking for mistakes please PM me!_

_Her hair is like Nina Dobrev style in Season 3 of the Vampire Diaries as Elena, and her hair color is a bit darker than Emma Watson's._

_Remember please review and PM me!_

_OUTFIT link on my profile_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nina Pierce**

_Wow I am very surprised with the feedback I got! 2 reviews, 2 favorites and 3 followers! Pretty happy thanks so much! And I still encourage you to review because I will only update if I get reviews otherwise how am I to know anyone is reading my story?_

_Enjoy!_

_CHAPTER TWO_

My coffin lid flew open the minute the sun set.

"Argh what the hell?" I asked feeling out in front of me waiting for my eyes to adjust. They did and I saw Pam standing over my coffin, "why did you wake me up?"  
"Your phone has been buzzing it was pissing me off," Pam stated in a bored tone, that was just so Pam. She threw it on my stomach, "here," she said and walked off.

"Hello to you too grumpy pants," I mumbled.

"I heard that Nikolina!" She yelled.

"Don't call me by my full name Pam!" I yelled back at her whilst checking my phone. Sookie had been texting me.

-_Hey Nins, I'm gonna be out for a while but I will be back at my house sometime later you can hang around outside if you wanna wait a while or we could catch up tomorrow?- _I smiled and texted back -_Hey Sook I'll just wait outside you are going to the talk that Bill's doing aren't you? I heard you thinking about it last night. I need to talk to your friend Bill so I'll speak to him after then come over to yours ok, see you soon -._

* * *

"Ericccccccccc," I hollered walking into his office after I had gotten dressed and flopped down on his couch. "May I please, my dear darling maker, go and see Sookie tonight?" I asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Why do you wish to see Miss Stackhouse, my dear darling progeny?" he questioned, looking up from his paperwork.

I sat up to look at him, "I sort of promised I'd visit her, and you said I could have the night off since my birthday night got interrupted by the raid last night? Pleaseee?" I said begging him.

"Fine if you must, but be home one hour before dawn or you won't be going to Bon Temps again," Eric warned me sternly.

"Thanks Eric!" I said, got up and kissed him on the cheek, "see ya later alligator!" I yelled before running out into the night.

* * *

I finally reached the hall and managed to hear the end of Bills speech. But then I tuned out, letting my mind wander, big mistake as I heard so many thoughts as they raced into my head. I heard Jason, Tara, Arlene, Andy, Sookie and my stand in grandmother Adele Stackhouse! I had to try so hard not to cry, behind Sook and Tara I missed Adele the most. Her warm heart and gentle soul. The woman who tended to my wounds whenever my clumsy self fell down. Her and Jason had been by my side nurturing me when I got my first concussion a few nights before I died. I knew that Jason always had a little crush on me as I could always hear him thinking it. Suddenly the doors to the hall burst open and people started piling out, I ran using my vamp speed to hide behind a tree so no one would see me. I saw Sookie come out with some guy, he's not human, Sam, I think his name is. She got in the car with him going out for coffee - oh how I missed coffee. When everyone was gone I saw Bill come out and I came out of my hiding place to talk.

"Hello Bill Compton," I said from behind him. Bill turned around showing his fangs, "put them away I'm just here to talk no need to be so defensive!" I scolded him and he put the fangs away.

"What do you want with Sookie?" Bill asked pushing to hard.

"She's my best friend, I lived here before I was turned by Eric, my name is Nina." I said introducing myself.

"Your Nina?" Bill asked, I nodded "I remember her mentioning you last night, she was very sad. Saying last night was the tenth anniversary of your disappearance."

"It was but I'm not here to talk about myself I am here for you and Sookie. Eric has told me that you have claimed Sookie as your human. I want to make sure your intentions with Sook are honorable and do not put her in any type of danger," I snarled.

"I swear to you never will I intentionally put Sookie in any type of danger, I will take the true death to keep her safe," Bill declared, I find this sort of creepy as he had only known her a few days. Suddenly I heard the Jaws theme song playing from my jeans pocket. Pam is calling me, hence the Jaws music.

"I'm sorry my sister is calling, I will get to know you better in the future Bill Compton," I promised before speeding off.

I answered my phone.

"Hello Pam,"

_"Look your my sister and I love you to the true death but you cannot just expect me to cover your shift for you!" _

"It's OK Pam, Eric gave me the night off, Ginger was meant to be taking over my job for tonight."

_"She's probably off with some man being the smutsiga lilla hora (_dirty little whore in Swedish_) she is."_

"Oh come on Pam be nice."

_"Anyway sis hurry on home I didn't get to give you your presents last night so hurry up, I am impatient."_ She hangs up as soon as she finishes.

"Always nice talking to you sis."

* * *

I walked up to a little cute coffee shop which I heard Sookie's thoughts as she called for a cab, I walked in and walked up behind her.

"Hey Sook, your cab has arrived," I said smirking whilst she spun around clutching at her chest.

"Jesus Christ, Nins! You scared me half to death!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

"Haha come on I'm running you home tonight," I said and she jumped on my back grumbling about how she'd feel a bit safer in a cab.

I then ran her home.

* * *

We arrived at her home.

"Oh yeah and by the way Nins, you can come in to my home," Sookie said to me smiling

"Why thank y..." my fangs popped out making her jump up in alarm, "Sookie I can smell, I, I smell a hell of a lot of blood coming from your house! Adele is the only one home and, there's no thoughts or heartbeat!" I yelled in alarm watching as Sookie flew past me sprinting and I ran after her at human pace trying to delay seeing what I knew was lying inside.

I got inside and saw lovely Adele's body laying on the ground in a pool of blood, dead and Sookie standing there in shock.

"Holy fucking god no," I whispered and ran to hug Sookie.

_I'm really hoping I can get some more reviews for this chapter and maybe even a PM with someone wanting to help me by pre reading my chapters and editing it? Pretty please! And please if you take time to read my story please take time to review it? My link to Nina's outfits is on my profile page. Do you guys like how the story is going? What do you want to see more off? And when would you like Nina to let the rest of Bon Temps what happened to her the night she went missing?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nina Pierce**

_Yay I got reviews! Thanks soo much guys it's really appreciated. Sorry for the late update my internet has been horrible lately and could not upload!_

CHAPTER THREE

Before I could get to Sookie, to comfort her she fell down in shock at Adele's feet. I stepped back a bit and fell, landing on my back because I had slipped in blood. Blood it was everywhere and I hadn't fed in a while... Before I could react Sookie was pulled up of the floor and spun around. Just as I went to attack the mystery person I saw it was Bill so I backed off and went back into shock. I heard a creak come from the porch and I ran to the front door and slammed the lurker against the wall.

"What are you doing in here!?" I yelled.

"Get your hands off my fanger!" he yelled, I recognized him as Sookie's friend Sam. I tightened my grip "Gah, I came here to see if Sookie got home OK. The door was open. Who the fuck are you?"

"Nins, it's OK let him go," Sookie said from the next room watching us. Sam looked her over and saw her covered in blood.

"What the hell happened here?" Sam asked.

* * *

I was hiding behind a tree at Sookie's. I couldn't let the Bon Temps police see me! I knew Andy was looking for me, he was like a second father to me after my dad left us. I could hear him thinking about me and seeing pictures of me all torn apart by some vampire or the same serial killer. Oh I wished I could tell him I was OK.

Eventually everyone on the police force left and Bill left not long after, shit it's nearly dawn! I ran and hugged Sookie hard but not hard enough to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Sookie! So so sorry!" I cried. Adele was close to my heart, looking after me where my mother couldn't and my father hadn't been bothered, only seeing me every now and then but after Sookie's parents died I hadn't heard from him, not even a call. I regained my thoughts, "I'm sorry Sookie but I have to go now, dawn is coming." She nodded and I ran off into the night letting all my tears flow, until barely a drop of blood to cry remained.

* * *

Just as the sun began to rise I flung myself into Fangtasia and dropped to the floor crying. I was exhausted and I hear two people flying towards me.

"What happened Nina! Are you alright!? What happened? Nina as your maker I command you to tell me what happened!" Eric said fast and urgent his arms encircling me and carrying me into his office to lay down on the couch. Pam following closely behind.

"Adele, she's she's, dead. Serial killer, meant to kill Sookie. Sookie not home Adele was!" I say in between tears.

"Who's Adele?" Eric asked.

"Sookie mormor!" (Sookie's grandmother). I cried out.

"And why the hell to you care that Sookie's grandmother is dead?" Pam asked in a bored, but concerned tone.

I can't talk anymore so I produce a ball of light with pictures and memories of me and Adele. Her helping me, her cooking for me.

"I'm sorry," Eric says after I show them. I nod.

"Yeah well I guess I sort of am to." Pam agrees.

I produce another ball of light to show them what she looked like when she was dead.

"Oh that's a serial killer, brutal." Eric analyses.

I get up and walk into the basement and get into my coffin ready for sleep.

* * *

I wake up and go to my bathroom. I look awful blood all down my face, hair everywhere. I shower and clean up trying to look presentable again. I know Sookie is probably just sleeping right now, or Lafayette probably gave her drugs! So I decide to work in Fangtasia tonight and be happy.

* * *

"Hej Eric! (Hey Eric)" I say, getting out of the bathroom and skip over to him. "och hur mår du? (and how are you?)" I ask.

"Good, mitt barn (my child) and you seem much better." he states.

"I am and I'm also working tonight," I state.

"Well that makes me happy your job tonight is to catch human V users and make sure Ginger doesn't go off with some vampire while she's working," Eric asks.

"Be nice to her, she practically worships you!" I laugh.

"Eric are we finally gonna have sex tonight? I know you want to." Eric imitates Ginger and I laugh. "Ok go get to work. And keep practicing Swedish."

* * *

"Ginger! Are you serious! Leave the guy alone!" I yell at her and drag her to work, feeling Eric watching me from his throne. "You are not making my job easy. I'm the only one here who likes you, get to work," I order.

I see Pam over in the corner. I walk over still listening in to human's thoughts for any hint of vampire blood crossing their minds."Pam!" I call and bounce over to her. "You never gave me that present I was promised I hinted and smirked.

"No I didn't come with me," she says excited. I look at Eric and see him nod and follow Pam.

"So lets see it!" I exclaim, Pam always gets the best presents.

"Hands out," she demands and I stick my hand out and unwrap my present. There's heaps of pumps in there mostly Chanel and lipsticks, mascara's and a beautifully framed picture of Pam, Eric and I in Vegas at night. I love the picture the most. "It's like a family portrait" Pam states back to a bored tone and I throw myself at her hugging her thanks so much!

I run down to the basement and hang in on the pillar above my coffin.

"Oh I'm not in it," a voice comes from behind me giving me the chills.

"Go away," I tell Longshadow.

"Leave," Eric orders Longshadow knowing I hate him. I smile at him and they both leave me to myself.

* * *

I get ready for bed and think about Sookie and Bill. I'm jealous of them. All I wanted my whole life was to be loved, to have a man who didn't just want my body but my heart, my soul, my light. Who wanted me for me. Someone who would say things like wedding vows on a daily basis, because he loved me. Sookie had that with Bill and I was so jealous. I can't help it.

* * *

I woke the next night in a happy mood and felt like seeing Sookie. "Hey Eric," I call out to his office while drinking a true blood. "I'm gonna pop over to Sooks quickly and be back ASAP ok?"

"Sure go ahead," he called back.

* * *

"Sookie?" I call out as I enter her house. She's not here. That's really weird. I go for a walk and see her sprinting towards Bill in a pretty white nightgown and then grabbing him and kissing him. Oh man what have I just walked in on. Well since I'm in the area and one of my best friends is getting laid, I may as well go say hi to Lafayette and let him know that I'm well, alive! I'm not talking to Jason for a while cause he hates vampires guts, and Tara I need Sookie with me for that. So lets go do Lafayette, wish me luck?

_Check out my profile for a link to a polyvore for Nina's outfits! Please review and PM! xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nina Pierce**

_Sorry for not updating in like forever! I have been really, really sick lately and have been in and out of hospital so I haven't exactly had a chance to update. So sorry! Please forgive me? Updates should come quickly now to make up for it._

CHAPTER FOUR

I was approaching Lafayette's when I felt a giant chill and sick feeling wash over me. Eric was summoning me, crap. I brushed off the feeling and my phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID, _Eric Northman_.

"Gah!" I whined as I answered, "The person you are trying to reach is unavailable, please get lost and stop summoning me." I growled down the phone.

_"Now now mit barn don't be rude. I want you back at Fangtasia we are short on staff and I want you to try and find me some V dealers. Read there minds _and_ do your thing. I know you are planning on telling your friends about your new found immortality and I can't have that whole one pony town knowing about you so come back now as your maker I command you." _Eric teases and hangs up. I grown out loud but decide to head back.

* * *

"I really hate you." I moan to Eric after getting dressed into something more Fangtasia appropriate. "You spoil all my fun." I sit down in my chair next to him, listening in for dealers or users.

"What if you tell one person who really holds a grudge against vampires and ends up killing you? What if one is actually a pedophile?" Eric questions and I instantly tense up at his last remark. "What is it? What did I say?" Eric says confused but I am already reliving the memory...

_"Gah we hate math it's to hard!" I whine to Sookies great uncle and hear his thoughts thinking about our soft legs. _

_"Yeah usually gran helps us. It's to hard." Sookie agrees._

_"Fine why don't you two girls come sit on my lap so I can see it better," he suggests and Sookie and I look at each other shrug and go get up to sit on his lap. "I'm better at this than you think," he says while feeling our waists. I hear him thinking about how we have no hair anywhere on our bodies. "Uncle Bartlett loves you two sweet girls." he says playing with our hair._

"Nina!" Eric hisses, "keep your head in this room please."

"Sorry Eric, I was just... reminiscing about some stuff can I go to my coffin I'm tired?" I ask and he waves me off.

* * *

Eric had me on V Dealer watch and we were sitting in our seats at the head of Fangtasia whilst Pam was out front checking ID's. Eric was showing me this game about all us vampires on our phone when I heard someone's thoughts. _Oh my god he's so pretty and she's so cool should I ask for a picture?._ I smiled as I saw her approach us.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked and Eric and I stared at her, Eric clearly pissed. "May I take of picture of you two?" Eric put down his phone and popped out his fangs.

"You may," he said and I saw what was coming just as she was about to take a picture the phone was grabbed out of her hand and Longshadow smashed it.

"No pictures," he growled.

"But he said I could take it," the girl argued.

"But I did not say you could keep it," Eric pointed out and Longshadow laughed. The poor girl ran off crying.

"Ok that was just rude!" I hissed.

"You know the rules no pictures in Fangtasia," he teased.

"Doesn't mean you can treat someone like that, that was downright horrid," I growled. "What the hell?" I whispered as I heard some familiar thoughts, Jason's. _V, V I gotta get some V now! _

"What is it mitt barn?" Eric asked.

"Erm nothing can I go for a walk I'm getting a headache from all of the voices in my head?" I asked desperate to get out of here.

"Sure but be back in 10."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

* * *

I finally caught up to Jason and his friend. I ran up to him and shoved him against the car. "What the fuck are you doing Jason?! Going to Fangtasia for V? Your going to get yourself killed. you don't know how much I'm risking my ass to make sure you weren't killed then and there," I yelled but Jason's friend wrapped silver around my neck causing me to scream.

"What the fuck Nins?! Let her go!" Jason yelled.

"Ouch," I moaned rubbing my neck. Jason I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell everyone I wasn't so dead. I'm so sorry." I was crying now and Jason bent down to hug me but was pulled off by his friend.

"Come on dude we have to go she's a vampire it's a set up lets go!" She ordered and Jason followed after her staring back at me like a lost puppy.

* * *

I followed Sookie to Bill's house. "Sookie?" I called out.

"Nina?" Sookie replied coming to the door to meet me. "A group of vampires came into Merlotte's and then Bill left with them to get them away and now a mob is going after them and I can't find them!" Sookie says beyond worried. My phone started buzzing like nuts in my pocket and I felt Eric summoning me.

"Oh shit! I forgot about work. I had a break and then got distracted I have to go. But Sook stay here in case he comes back. Call me if he does."

"Ok Nina I promise," Sook says sitting down on the couch.

* * *

"Eric! I'm so sorry," I yell as I run through the door.

"It's ok Nina I knew you wouldn't come back soon, you went to see your friend Sookie did you not?" He says glaring.

"Yeah I did I'm sorry. But I did find out something that might interest you as Sheriff? There is a mob of humans going after some vampires they will attack in the day and they are planning on killing them so I thought it might take your interest?" I suggest.

"Indeed it does thank you mitt barn for reporting this but you are still in trouble. Now go to your coffin."

"Ok," I say running down to the basement.

_Sorry it's so short but I have more coming tomorrow!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nina Pierce**

_Extra long chapter for you guys. Please review I got none on my last chapter!_

CHAPTER FIVE

"Oh yuck!" I complain to Pam, "it's pouring rain, not good for buisness."

"Oh we'll make do and anyway you barely work here anymore your to busy of with that little telepathic friend of yours," Pam says in a bored tone.

"Pam, I'm a vampire first now, but she's like my sister I can't just not see her, she was the first person I ever could share anything with! I had a dad who only saw me every couple of months for like an hour and then never came back since I was like 8 and my mom was to busy yelling at me for everything that went wrong and I was a little freak who could read minds and casts balls of light and all this weird stuff." I explain, "Sookie was just like me Pam it helped me feel safe."

"Fine, and Eric wanted you to go pick up some more Tru Blood," Pam says as an afterthought.

"I'll go do it now, where is he anyway?"

"He wanted a night off so we aren't opening tonight," she says hurriedly. I shrug and go to meet our supplier

* * *

I got back from picking up early and walked into Fangtasia.

"What are you doing back?!" Eric said raising his voice.

"It was a quick pick up what's your problem?" I ask annoyed.

"You weren't meant to be back it might put you in danger," Eric said close to yelling.

"Eric this is my home," I said hearing a car pull up, "I thought we were closed?" I hear thoughts _I don't want to be here! _"Eric why is Sookie here?"

"Because her services are required."

"I have those services as well why involve my best friend?" I ask annoyed.

"Because it could be dangerous and I didn't want you taking part in it."

"Oh so you ask my best friend god!" I yell.

"Well she's here now so deal with it Nina," Eric growled.

"Fine," I agree. "Sookie, I'm sorry he dragged you into this," I say as she and Bill walk in the door, "and thanks for the Bill's not dead phone call," I say sacrasticly.

"Oh man Nina I forgot I'm so sorry," Sook exclaims and I wave it off as she goes to sit down.

"Pam, Nina, Longshadow and I are partners in this club and we recently noticed that $60,000 has gone missing from our books. Bruce is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him," Eric tells Sookie.

"I can't see why I couldn't do this," I grumbled but was ignored by everyone.

"He's not saying anything," Sookie tells Eric.

"Oh be quiet, it's humbling enough to have to turn to a human for assistance," Eric says, "we know what you can do."

"And I know what you can do to," Sookie retorts, "why don't you just glamour him?"

"Now don't you think we might've tried everything before summoning you?" Eric replies and I tell Sookie through my mind_ he's telling the truth he has tried everything. _"So it would be a great favor to me, and to Mr Compton if you help us."

"If I find out who did it, then what?" Sookie snarks.

"We'll turn that person over to the police and let the authorities handle it from there," Longshadow says right in my ear causing me to flinch and jump over to Pam.

"Hundreds of years old and your still a terrible liar," Sook laughs, "come on. I'll make you a deal, if you promise to hand over the person who did this to the police, I'll agree to help you anytime you want."

"Alright," Eric agrees smirking up at me, "why not." Sookie grabs Bruce's hand and I hear his thoughts _Holy shit whats this crazy bitch doing? Why'd I agree to work for a vampire god, damn I knew it was a bad idea, I've been nothing but straight with these fuckers, I don't need to steal from them Jesus! I was the one who reported it._

"Bruce it's ok, take a deep breath, did you steal that money?" Sookie asks as I glare daggers at him.

"No," he reassures, "no, you gotta believe me I didn't do it, I swear to you!"

"Do you know who did?" I ask him

"No," he says. _No I wish, I would turn that fucker in so fast._

"He's telling the truth," Sookie and I say at the same time.

"You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?" Longshadow asks rudely.

"Well take my word for it then," I growl at him.

Eric stares at me, I nod to tell him we're telling the truth and he says, "bring the next one in." Bruce starts crying in happiness.

Pam then goes through and brings multiple people through but I fiddle with my phone occasionally listening in.

"This is the last one of the humans," Pam states bringing another in and I look up.

"Ginger? Really Eric? She's to dumb and glamoured to count money," I say annoyed as I don't mind her.

"Mmm yummy," Ginger states looking at Bill.

"Ginger, this woman has some questions for you now be a good girl and answer them will you?" Eric asks politely.

"Ey, ey master," Ginger says ogling Eric. Sookie reaches out to hold Gingers hand but she pulls away, "don't you touch me." I go over and hold Ginger still for Sookie. Sookie tells Ginger how someone's been stealing money from the bar and Ginger says "really? uh." _Don't look at me you fucking bitch, I didn't do nothing I'll beat the fucking shit out of you if you say I did it, it wasn't me who took it, it wasn't fucking me!_

"She didn't do it," Sookie and I say in unison. "But," I add, "she knows who did."

"What? Fuck you two," _Shit, how'd they know, I didn't tell Nina, I didn't tell anyone I swear. Fuck! He's gonna kill me._

"Who? Who's going to kill you?" Sookie asks urgently, "Ginger honey, what's his name? It's blank like her memories been erased."

"I don't know anything I swear," Ginger tells me.

"She's been glamoured," I tell Eric.

"It's a vampire," Sookie says shocked. In the corner of my eye I saw Ginger look up at Longshadow and saw him lunch at Sookie grabbing her by the throat and forcing her onto the table. I went to go help her but Eric grabbed me around the waist holding me, stopping me from helping Sookie.

"Your not getting involved," he growls in my ear as I struggle against his grip. Ginger starts screaming her head off.

"Enough," Pam yells at Ginger and she stops screaming and whimpers instead.

"Thankyou," Eric says to Pam. I see Bill reach behind the bar a rip off a piece of wood to make a stake and stabs in into Longshadows back. Longshadow then vomits blood all over Sookie. He eventually disintegrates leaving Sookie soaked in blood. Ginger then vomits up her entire stomach and Eric says to Pam and I, "humans." Ginger then restarts screaming. "Honestly Bill I don't know what you see in them," Eric says releasing me from his grip.

* * *

I'm with Sookie in the bathroom helping her clean what was left of Longshadow off her body.

"Urgh this is disgusting," I complain. Sookie just stares blankly in the mirror whilst I clean her up. Pam then walks in.

"Here, put these on," she says holding up shiny leather clothing.

"Oh thank you, but I'm fine really," Sookie says not liking the leather. "I'm just gonna try me hair and be on my way."

"Couldn't you have picked something nice from my wardrobe? She'd wear that," I say.

"Easy tiger, these are my clothes. And your not going anywhere, Eric and your boyfriend aren't nearly done talking just yet," Pam smirks.

"Is Bill in some kind of trouble?" Sookie asks Pam unaware of any vampire laws.

"That's for the boys to figure, right now what you need to do is change out of your clothes. There's vampire in your cleavage," Pam points out. I look.

"Oh eww how'd I miss that?" As Sookie gasps looking down.

"Allow me," Pam says reaching down Sook's dress to pull out a piece of Longshadow. Ginger then walks in obviously glamoured and asks Pam and I who our new friend is. Pam sighs and says "Ginger, Sookie. Sookie, Ginger."

"Nice to meet you Sookie," Ginger says smiling.

"Ok we're gonna go," I say grabbing Pam's clothes and pulling Sookie behind me.

"Where are we going?" Sookie asks.

"My room, I have a room above Fangtasia, you can get dressed up there."

* * *

Sookie gets dressed and then Bill comes "Sookie. It's time to go."

"Ok be right there," she replies. Sook comes and hugs me. "I'll see you later Nins." Whilst in the hug I gently whisper to her.

"I'm sorry I think Jason knows I'm alive."

"Thats ok, he was gonna find out sooner or later," she whispers back, lets go and leaves.

I then decide to take a nice long shower before I go to my coffin.

* * *

Eric informed me the minute I got up that we had to take Bill to vamp court. So right now we are standing outside Bill's door waiting for him to open the door. He looks out the window next to the door then opens the door.

"Nina, Eric, Pam," he greats as Eric pushes on in and we follow.

"I heard you playing Wii Golf, you were really good!" I compliment Bill.

"Why thank you very much Nina," Bill smiles.

"Bill, Cho. Cho, Bill," Eric introduces Cho and Bill to each other.

"And Nina do you like Cho?" Bill asks me.

"Yeah about fifty times the amount I liked the Longshadow creep." I grin.

"So I guess by you being here there was no way around it then?" Bill asked Eric.

"Can't really say, I didn't look into it," Eric teases and Pam giggles.

"Tell me, do you enjoy living half way up his backside the way you do? At least Nina has a mind of her own," Bill states causing me to laugh and Eric to glare at me.

"Yes, it's nice you should try it," Pam retorts.

"We're going to have to stop by the bar where Sookie works first through," Bill says to Eric.

"Ohh yay Sookie!" I squeak.

"She needs to know that I'll be gone," he says in a serious tone. "Don't forget how this started. She came to Fangtasia to help you."

"Fine," Eric agrees. "Go to the bar."

"It could be smart to check out the competition," Pam adds.

"It's in Bon Temps not Shreveport!" I exclaim.

"Yes indeed," Eric agrees. He is up to something.

"What's you game?" Cho asks.

"Excuse me?" Bill asks confused.

"You were playing Wii what's your game?"

"Golf," Bill states.

"Yeah Cho couldn't you hear it?" I tease. They then start talking about scores.

"I liked Longshadow better," Bill says.

"What why?" I ask shocked.

* * *

We arrived at Merlotte's but I had to wait out front as Tara was inside.

Sookie and Bill came running outside. I was listening to the bar's thoughts earlier and I heard Jason's friend inside. She had kidnapped a vampire and another guy and his friends had set 3 on fire and a fangbanger friend. Eric is going to want to know who these people are. I won't get Jason in trouble.

"Sookie I have no choice I have to go," Bill says as I come out of the shadows.

"But why?" Sookie asks sadly

"Because I killed a vampire!" Bill growls.

"I know, I remember I was there. He was going to kill me, you were protecting me." They then start arguing and Tara comes out and see's me.

"Holy shit! Tara... I" She then runs inside disgusted but I hear her thoughts she won't tell.

I have to go with Eric and the others but I run to Sookie and hug her.

"I'll take care of him. I promise," I whisper. Then run off after them.


End file.
